Keeper of the Lost Cities React (by demand)
by ForeverFreeFall
Summary: KOTLC reacts to various random things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Due to my wish for a react (and super cool people demanding a react) I have decided top make a react! Same ships as Unbroken, only you will just get the 5 main characters, and sometimes Jensi and Marella. I DO NOT OWN KOTLC, SHANNON MESSENGER (the one and only) DOES! S=Sophie, F=Fitz, etc.**

First: KOTLC reacts to... KOTLC the first book!

S: Wow... My life is out there for the world to see...

B: No fair! They made me look like a bad guy!

S: You were a bit of a jerk...

B: And you called Keefe cute on page 132 AND called him cool!

K: Cool we're talking about me? *reads page 132* Aww... Foster you looooove me!

D: No she doesn't! You don't, right?

S: I can't exactly say no without lying, but I also can't say yes without lying...

B: *glares at S*

F: *reads about fluttering heart* *shrugs* whatever.

D: *also reads about fluttering heart* may Neverseen strike you where you stand, Fitz.

F: right back atcha Deck.

D: :-( **(he's really mad)**

B: It's Dex.

F: You're DEFENDING him?! He doesn't even like you. Or me, for that matter... I only respect him because Sophie insists!

B: His dimples re cute, though... *blushes*

K: Keester! Keefe plus Foster makes Keester!

Everyone: KEEFE!

Sophie: see you next time. maybe if Keefe can stop.

 **I will continue this! Please comment, critique, and review. I'm doing all the KOTLC books, but afterwards I wanna know what you guys want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the constructive criticism! I love you all! CosmicCoyote and then a bunch of letters and numbers (I'll call her Cosmic from now on) is going to help me with this react (because she's at my house for a sleepover). Say hi, Cosmic! She'll be doing Dex and Fitz, because I told her too. Lol, I know I'm being bossy, but I need someone to do them. Anyways, they'll react to KOTLC Exile now!**

 **Exile:**

S: Oh no... Noooooooo!

K: No! That is a private moment!

D, F, and B: *reads about Sophie and Keefe with their 'I do care a lot, a lot' moment*

B: 'Noooooo' is correct. *whispers so that only Sophie hears* You will not take my Keefe from me.

S: Already taken him from you, Biana

K: *slides arm around Sophie* What's up, Mysterious Miss F?

S: Nunya

K: Business

S: Keefe butt out

D: lay off, Keefe

K: Awwww. You can't have her. She's with the Keefster now. Maybe even... the Keester. Huh, Sophie? Like that? *Wiggles eyebrows*

S: cut it out. that's just weird.

K: You're weird. and we like you.

S: but that's weird on a whole new level.

F: Deck you're losing your girl.

D: I'm not Deck. I'm DEX.

F: close enough.

D: and I'm trying to get her. Keefe just has more... I don't know. He just has a better way of catching the girls.

S: but you have better dimples. Keefe doesn't even _have_ dimples.

D: really?

K: I will wipe those dimples off your face. Then sweep Foster onto Glitter Butt and ride into a cave where she'll go through the needle thing again...

S: no. just no.

 **Okay, so what is your least favorite thing about Exile?**

Everyone: ALDEN AND HIS BROKEN MIND!

 **I guess I should've seen that coming. How about your favorite part of the book?**

K: Riding on Glitter Butt with Foster.

S: healing Alden. and Fitz asking for forgiveness

F: my dad getting better and Sophie giving me forgiveness.

D: Sophie spending more time with me than Wonderboy...

B: Daddy getting better. and saying sorry.

Everyone: that's another KOTLC React.

S: Don't make anymore weird comments, Keefe.

K: hey, Foster needs to have some kind of laughing maniac in her life.

 **So that was another. Cosmic didn't know what Fitz and Dex should say, but I will try to get her to do Keefe next time. They are very similar, so yeah... Everblaze is next, so read, review, comment, and critique. FFF and her co-host, Cosmic, signing out. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy! So many people love my story and it makes me super happy! I'd like to thank all who've read this: Xylia Neo, Kari2678, Everblaze, Crazy keeper, Springgirl, Sara, and FanofKOTLCandTF.**

 **Xylia: Your wish is at my command! Jensi and Marella are going to have their opinions in this chapter.**

 **KOTLC reacts to... Everblaze! (the book)**

 **So what do y'all think of this book?**

S: This one brings back terrible memories.

K: Sophie I still have nightmares about Lady Gisela.

S: Aww Keefe. Come here for hugs! *hugs Keefe*

K: *hugs back and smiles* all better!

F: you guys are gonna make some of us sick.

B: *mumbles to self* and I thought I told you to lay off my boy...

 **Guys! Back to the book, please!**

Everyone: Okay!

S: Well I wish Kenric didn't have to die.

F: I wish Fintan never manifested. Then we wouldn't have had a problem with Fintan or Kenric's death.

Jensi: WaitwhatIdidn'tgethereuntilnowandIwanttoknowwhatwe'retalkingabout.

Marella: Jensi, calm down. He wants to know what we're supposed to be talking about.

D: death.

Marella: (0.0) oh.

D: yep. we're weird like that.

Marella: you're not weird.

D: aw thanks.

Marella: you're very weird.

D: :(

S: hey don't talk to meh cousin like that.

Marella: it's a good weird.

 **Okay so what is your favorite part in this book?**

B: Dex destroying the circlet. *blushes*

D: *blushes* getting rid of the circlet. Same as B-Biana.

F: aww. you better not be thinking about my sister. anyways I like the trust exercises that Sophie and I did together. And definitely Telepathy sessions.

Jensi: Ididn'tappearinthebookthatoften,soIamalittleclueless.

Marella: Same here.

K: Foster sharing secrets. *looks at everyone* hey, I finally got some good things out of Foster.

S: telling you guys that Neverseen knew where y'all were.

Everyone: *glares at S* that was not happy times.

S: if I didn't get there to you guys, you'd be dead. *in a sarcastic tone* three more children die of an unknown cause

Everyone: please tell us what to react to next!

 **So that was another react completed, and I want to know what you guys want me to have them react to. If no one comments, then I'll just choose what they react to next. I might not use yours, but I will try to do everyone's suggestions. So happy for all my friends, FFF.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? No people want to comment and tell me something to do? Well.**

 **Springgirl: I can't do Lord of the Rings because I've never seen/read it... I love how enthusiastic you are about my stories though!**

 **Everblaze: I will definitely do Hunger Games this time, but as I have read Percy Jackson or the Olympus series, I have no clue... I know, there's a lot I haven't seen or read, but some things just don't appeal to me. I will do The Hobbit and The Desolation of Smaug, though!**

S: Hunger Games! I totally remember this movie!

F: I have no clue... *reads book then sees movie* oh cool, but...

All: GORY!

S: No! Katniss's friend that saved her from those wasp-thingies just HAD to die, didn't she... *starts sobbing* S-s-she w-was so c-c-c-cool! *cries very loudly*

K: *hugs S* I know... she was so nice... Nice going, directors! Your making my gir-*fake coughs* friend cry!

B: *pouts* *screams as arrow goes through stomach of someone* DEX HOLD ME! *hugs D, still screaming*

D: Wonderboy.. your sister... little help here?

F: No, you're fine.

B: ...

K: *lets go of S*

S: thank you. I feel much better now.

K: *looks up at what made B scream* *pukes in nearby trashcan* sorry you had to watch that, Foster.

S: no... it's nice to know you lose your cool sometimes... *very pale*

F: *finishes movie* Awwww. Katniss doesn't like Peeta yet she ends up with him anyways... Kinda like you and Keefe.

S: Keefe's hair has more swag, though. **(aw yeah! I just brought swag into this react)**

F: Peeta's chin is chiseled, though. Keefe's isn't.

K: we're talking about my looks? my chin is chiseled enough...

S: Keefe is fine the way he is.

B: Dex has the best dimples though.

S: true...

D: and the coolest red-blonde hair.

F: hush Deck. you've got no say in your coolness. *very quietly* you've got none, in my opinion.

All: heard that, Fitz.

S: he's the best at blowing up pink slime, though.

K: he didn't blow up Galvin's cape.

S: if I didn't blow up her cape though I wouldn't have run into you and interrupted your ditching.

K: I got detention for that, ya know.

All: not very surprising, Keefe.

K: yeah, and Hunger Games is cool. If Katniss had blonde hair that could be me and her with the flaming chariot and super cool entrance.

S: shush. their outfits are super cool...

K: they're on fire... and not getting hurt... I guess humans can get that.

S: I wouldn't want to be on fire though.

K: you say 'though' a lot.

S: not really.

K: yeah you do.

S: not

K: does

S: not

K: does

S: I do not. you just like listening to yourself, though.

K: you just said 'though' again.

S: *face palms herself*

F: ha. ha ha.

B & D: you can't even sarcastically laugh right.

F: fine. I will just resort to this: lol.

K: oooooooooh!

F & K: *high five*

S & B: boys...

S: oh well, we're getting off topic, so I'll just say see you huys next time!

 **So! I know, not much Hunger Games in there... it's so hard writing a react and not get off-topic! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read this! Thx for all y'all and your supportiveness! You all have so much swag! *very deep voice says 'level up' in the background* Yes! I just leveled up! Lol... I just had to that...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Divergent time, people! I'd like to officially announce that Pebbledust is now a reviewer! Yes! The reviewing is spreading to everyone like a toxic... ummm... REVIEWING PLAGUE! Nailed it... Oh well! Here's your react on DIVERGENT!**

 **So what do y'all think of Divergent?**

S: I think its super cool, and super girl-power-y. I mean, Tris is just so cool!

F: I think Tris is super strong. But come on, people. Serums that show you your worst fears and can actually hurt you? Not how a simulation is supposed to work, people.

D: Actually they don't really hurt. They're just made to startle you first then make you stronger. AND BOO PETER! YOU STINK AND ARE A LYING DIRTY CHEATER AND IF YOU SHOW UP IN THE ELVEN WORLD YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF A MELDER AND SOPHIE!

S: Why would he face my wrath?

D: *gives S a look*

S: oh yeah... Inflictor.

All: ...

S: so why can't he face Bronte's wrath? He's scarier.

All: true...

 **So what do you like or dislike about the way they run things?**

S: I think that nobody can be completely honest, or selfless, or smart, or brave, or kind. Your going to be selfish, or lie, or a bit dumb, or mean, or cowardly at some point in your life. And Eric is so BLERGH!

Everyone but S: yes well said, Sophie.

K: Man Sophie you can make a speech!

B: what about me? and my outfit?

K: eh. and what does your outfit have to do with anyone at this moment?

B: do you like my outfit? *bats eyelashes and twirls strand of hair*

K: sure. If that's what you want.

F: Biana your barrette is crooked. And I think that Tobias is really strong. And cool. But *looks up favorite scene in movie* Man is Christina pretty or what?

All but girls: yep. very.

All: that's another react!

 **Okay, there is the react! See ya! -FFF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This one will be about:**

 **The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug**

 **For those of you who haven't watched it... WATCH IT! They totally got the elf thing hit pretty spot-on, except for the fact that the elves in the story are pretty violent towards giant dwarf/hobbit-eating spiders.**

 **Okay, Keeper Crew! What... do you think of the giant, dwarf/hobbit-eating *and elf-eating* spiders?**

B: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Have those ugly hairy things ever heard of _shaving_? Those are the hairiest things I have ever seen!

S: Well. They are spiders.

B: Spiders aren't that hairy.

D: They can be.

K: I need some of that hair. Then I can make a fake mustache and then Foster will fall in love with me some more.

S: I don't like guys with mustaches. Or beards. Or goatees. Or side-burns. Or any facial hair that is not the hair on your head.

D: Wonderboy needs facial hair then.

F: Those spiders are reaaaaaalllllllly creepy.

K: Yeah. And I guess I'd have to die for that mustache... but Foster needs me, so I'm not gonna go die anytime soon.

S: ...

B: *pouts with jealousy*

S: ...

 **Okay guys, so what do you think of Smaug?**

S: Smaug is really cool. I wish he wasn't evil, though.

B: He has great tastes in color.

S: I don't think he had any say in what color the directors made him...

F: now that's rich. But not as rich as us elves.

D: Smaug is cool. It's sad that he's evil.

K: Basically what Sophie said, Dex.

D: I think like Sophie thinks. *in a whisper* that's why we'd be perfect.

B: *pouts*

F: that tone you said that in was creepy.

S: ...

 **Okay. If you could change anything about the movie, what would it be?**

K: I think Legolas is really cool. Too bad for him, though. His girl Tauriel fell for a *slightly* taller than normal dwarf. And I think that the dwarves are really unrealistic.

S: Legolas is sooooooo cute.

K: *prints out picture of Legolas using a really convenient printer that was nearby* *picks up paper shredder and shreds Legolas's face* Take _that!_

S: *whispers to F, D, and B* I thought elves were nonviolent. you know, minus the Neverseen.

D, F, and B: they are.

S: ... *Inflicts calm on Keefe* Calm.

K: *Dumb grin spreads across face and he picks Sophie up and twirls her around* *in dreamy voice* Sophie did I ever tell you that your really beautiful? 'Cause you are... more beautiful than just the word 'beautiful' can describe.

S: *blushes*

 **Well. Next time it'll be Harry Potter! -FFF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys! ForeverFreeFall here, and we are onto the... HARRY POTTER BOOK ONE!**

 **So what do you think of the Dursleys, and how they treat Harry?**

S: So the Dursleys stank, they are all-except for Petunia-overweight. And Dudley is such a bully! He definitely deserved that snake set out on him. And of course the way they treated Harry made Harry who he is now.

K: Well said, Sophie. I noticed that the Dursleys hate magic and they knew what Harry was all along. So that's why they blamed everything wrong on him. Poor Harry.

D: The story, in my opinion, was a waste of my time. Wands? Magic? Two faced men? A stone that makes you immortal as long as you drink that elixir and makes any metal into gold? Please. It's all baby stuff for incompetent humans who don't understand anything.

S: *glares at D* I was one of those 'incompetent humans who don't understand anything' for the first 12 years of my life.

K, B, and F: OHHHHHH! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!

B: I think that the robes are really cool and I think Hermione seems like she has a good taste in spells.

F: We didn't get to fashion yet. We are still on Dursleys and Harry. Anyway I think that Dudley _is_ a pig in a wig. No pun intended.

S: So where exactly does the pun come in?

F: You know. Harry said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. So I repeated what he said and added 'No pun intended' at the end.

S: I don't think you get what a pun really is.

F: Oh yeah? You do a better pun.

K: I dunno Fitz. She grew up with humans, and they are the masters of puns.

F: Shut your trap. She's gonna try and say a better pun.

S: Okay. Clumsy people TRIP a lot. So if they TRIPPED off a cliff, then they'd need to take a TRIP to the hospital. There. THAT'S a pun.

F: ...

K: Ohhhh. Can I say burned?

F: *sigh* just say it.

K: ohhhhh. Burned!

 **Okay now what do you think of Diagon Alley?**

S: my human family took me to Universal and it was epic. The Diagon Alley there was superb. There was a fire-breathing dragon on top of Gringotts.

 **No, I meant the BOOK. Not the actual Diagon Alley from Universal.**

S: Oh. well the BOOK Diagon Alley seems really cool and I'd like to be transported into the book. Then I could greet Ollivander and I could get my own wand.

K: I would love to meet the Weasley twins. Wait, I would love to go to Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

B: I still think the robes are fairly cool.

F: We aren't even to those books yet, Keefe. And Biana we... oh never mind.

D: I still don't like the books or Diagon Alley. Wands? No. Pathfinders? Yes. They stole our pathfinder look for those... wands.

 **Okay, last question. Who... is your favorite character and why?**

K: That's actually two questions.

 **Don't be a smart aleck. Just answer the question... s.**

K: I like the Weasley twins because they're troublemakers like me.

S: I like Harry. Not only is he adorable (not like me *cry*), gone through traumatizing family incidents (like me), have an overprotective side for his friends (like me), and be the main character of a book (also like me), but he also has gone through many near-death experiences (also like me too). In a summary, we are a lot alike.

D: I don't like any character because I don't like the books. Wait, I like Voldemort because he is trying to kill Harry.

S: that's basically saying you hate Keeper of the Lost Cities and wish the Neverseen would kill me.

D: no I didn't. I wish Harry would just die already.

B: Voldemort. For all the reasons Dex said. And Hermione because she's cool.

F: I don't know, actually. I mean, Draco's cool, Harry's cool, Dumbledore's cool, Snape's cool... I can't think of anyone who ISN'T cool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh... Hi guys! Long time... not a lot of seeing... I know, this story has had over 2K (over 2,000) views since I left! It was stupid of me to leave you guys...**

 **K: yeah FreeFall! How dare you leave your fans out to dry? You need to be nicer to them.**

 **B, F, D, and S: Keefe's right. You totally need to step up your game, now that you've totally deprived them of our reactions to stupid things.**

 **Me: Ok, so they will react to... BATMAN!**

K: hey, before we went to join the Black Swan I was wearing a super cool shirt that was from Batman! Remember that, Foster?

S: how could I forget? I have a photographic memory.

K: ... ouch. that really hurt, Foster.

D: maybe it brought that fat ego down a little bit.

B: hey, where's my brother?

D: *hopeful* *mutter to self* maybe Wonderboy fell off a cliff!

B: *indignant* hey! I thought you and my brother made up?

D: well... we did...

B: then what's your problem?

D: nothing.

(yelling from next room over)

S and B: ?! what was that?!

K and D: *evil look in eyes* hehehe... wait for it... wait for it...

(Fitz runs in, hair hot pink and curly)

F: KEEFE, DEX! DID YOU MESS WITH MY SHAMPOO AGAIN?!

K: well... Foster likes it...

S: excuse me? I have nothing to do with this!

K: you didn't say you don't like it...

S: well... OK maybe it is really funny... *holding in laughter*

B: *enjoying the pinkness* OMG Fitz! I just love your hair! *turns into chibi Biana and has little stars for eyes* *squealing and patting F's hair* OMG OMG OMG! *slowly pops up behind Fitz and sits on hair* so pink...

D: Oh. I did it cuz I thought you guys would hate it.

 **THIS IS FOREVERFREEFALL SPEAKING. YOU ARE OFF TOPIC. START TALKING ABOUT BATMAN AGAIN.**

K: ok, ok... sheesh lady. Batman... is cool. I like it. There, you happy now FreeFall?

 **Very happy. So I'm going to end it here before things get outta hand again. Anything to say guys?**

K: I had fun today. REVIEW SO FREEFALL UPDATES FASTER! YOU NEED MORE ME!

S: *staring at K and wondering just how big his ego is* Well... see ya later! review please so I get to have some more mallowmelt before we go on air!

D: next chapter you get more of me and Keefe pranking Fitz!

F: YOU WHAT?!

D: *sweatdrops* uhhhhhh... KEEFE DID IT!

K: huh? Oh yes, I totally agree. My hair IS in fact, very fabulous.

B and S: *facepalm*

S: well... READ...

B: REVIEW...

B and S: AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

D, F, and K: wait... it's over already?

 **OK my fellow KOTLC lovers! You heard the Keeper Crew! READ! REVIEW! AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WITH MORE PRANKS TO BE PULLED ON FITZ!**

F: Wait... more pranks? Seriously? *groans*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am going to have the characters react to... Percabeth from the Percy Jackson series!**

K: um... *le shrugs* IDK what that is and I honestly don't care.

F and D: *nodding in agreement*

S and B: What! How can you not care?

S: they're like, super-duper well known, and like everyone loves them. Except for the Perico shippers which, BTW, I DON'T ship.

B: *nodding along* totally agree. I mean, the Percabeth fanart online is huuuuge! And cute *^3^*

F: oh no... *runs from room and is heard puking behind door* Who did that... *groans*

K and D: *snickering*

B and S: *disapproving looks on faces*

K: I feel no shame

S: you should! that wasn't very nice.

K: *shrugs* it was fine. He's not hurt or anything.

S: HE IS HURLING BEHIND THAT DOOR! I would slap you if Elves didn't believe in violence. But I can't. Cuz apparently my mind would break. *-_-* but I'm supposed to be unbreakable... *O.o*

K: hey! violence is not the answer here, my little grasshopper.

S: Did you just call me a grasshopper? OMG Keefe. That is not something you call someone. It's offensive. VERBAL ABUSE! He's abusing me.

F: *comes out looking green* at least it wasn't as bad as **(beware minor Neverseen spoilers ahead)** that time in the Black Swan when I was impaled by a bug. I threw up for DAYS after that. *shudders at memory*

 **(spoilers end)**

B: guys if we don't talk about Percabeth then ForeverFreeFall's gonna yell at us and mentally brick Keefe.

K: uhhhh... FREEFALL IT WASN'T ME! *points at Dex*

D: *points at Biana*

B: *points at Sophie*

S: *points at Fitz*

F: wait what?

S: It's ur fault.

F: it's Keefe's fault!

K: It wasn't me FreeFall!

FreeFall: mhmm. It wasn't you hmm? And why do I not believe that?

K: *protesting with hands up in surrender* it wasn't me!

FreeFall: *voice dripping in sarcasm* riiiiiiiight. You didn't put puking serum that you got from Dex into Fitz's breakfast along with a constipation syrup?

K: wait who told you about the syrup? *realizes mistake* I mean... *sweatdrops*

F: what constip- *holds stomach and runs from the room, just as a loud and violent toot erupts*

FreeFall, K, B, S, and D: EWWWWWWW! *plug noses*

FreeFall: Keep discussing Percabeth. Now, I'm outta here! *flashes away with authors only instant teleportation powers*

S: why does she get to teleport without jumping off a cliff? *-3-* **(that's a pouty face. not a kissy one.)**

K: so Percabeth is cool, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. We get it.

S: *glares* Percabeth is cool. It's like Sophitz. **(I'm not a Sophitzer. I'm a Foster-Keefer. But, I decided the Sophitzers needed special attention ;D)**

K: *pouts in jealousy* *under breath* Sophitz is not cool...

S: is too. *sticks tongue out and blows a raspberry*

K: ew. You got spit all over me.

S: who cares? I don't. And you guys lick open doors and locks and stuff like that. What's the big deal?

B: we do open stuff like that, but we don't spit on each other.

D: yeah. Biana's right.

Tam and Linh: YEAH!

ORIGINAL KOTLC GANG: GO AWAY! UR NOT WANTED! NOT ON THIS STORY!

S: but we still love you guys :]

K: Bangs Boy needs to lay off my girl... *seething with jealousy*

S: huh?

K: *sweatdrops* nothing, nothing...

S: *shrugs*

T and L: ok... see you guys... *leaves*

S and B: guys...

S: we

B: need

S: to

B: wrap

S: this

B: up.

S: SO... See you guys next chapter where we hope not to get too off topic!

B and the rest of the crew: BYE!

 **Ok guys. Some of you want me to do Neverseen. But, I'm afraid that some will get mad at me because I end up spoiling it. If I get ten reviewers saying they want Neverseen then I will do Neverseen. If I don't, then I won't do Neverseen. If I end up doing Neverseen then I will warn you guys, but if I don't then I want you guys to know that it's not because I didn't want to (I'm afraid of haters XD) (I'm just kidding. Haters can hate all they want. It don't bother me.) because I do want to. It's because not enough people wanted me to do Neverseen. BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wooooooooooow. *sarcastic pat on the back* FreeFall, you seriously haven't updated this story in a year and a half. Guys, I am seriously really sorry. I have no excuses as to why I haven't updated. I have to say, that the sequel to FoxFire Academy (Exile Academy) may take a while. Miette in the Lost Cities is taking up a lot of my time, and I have writer's block right now. I swear though, I'll keep trying to update the react as often as possible. As much as I'd love to do the sequel now, I really want to finish MitLC first. I think that may be a while though... I will do my best though! One of my best friends recently made an account, and it's called kazumiokazaki. She's new, so please be supportive! Her new story is going to be in the Maximum Ride fandom, if anyone wants to check it out. She hasn't read KotLC yet (I really want her to read it, she's read MitLC I think). I hope she reads this though, and gives KotLC a try! Then we can welcome a new author into our ever-growing fandom. I love all of you patient readers, and I'll do my best to update! Onto the chappie!**

 **React this time is... NEVERSEEN! (yes, the one and only! Next chappie will be LodeStar!)**

 **So, Keeper crew, care to tell me what all you liked and disliked?**

Everyone minus K and S: *glares silently at K*

F: I seriously can't believe you, man. You joined the enemy!

K: I had a _plan_ and it was going to work! Right Soph?

S: Since when do you call me by my name, let alone a nickname based off of it? But yeah, you did have a plan. Or at least, half of one.

B: Half a plan? Not even! Right Dex? If he had at least half a plan, he would've told us!

S: Um... guys... we're kind of being mean...

D: Don't stick up for him! He could've gotten you seriously injured! And you cried for _days_!

K: I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt her. It's the last thing I wanted to do.

F: ugh. I _really_ liked our training together. *smirks at K* I learned a lot.

K: _Shut up_ *huffs*

S: Keefe, calm down. *inflicts calm* I liked the beads. And the necklace. And I liked our window sleepovers, and I liked your art. I liked seeing you enjoying the Batman shirt and the gelato, and I liked-

D: *annoyed* Okay, is _everything_ you liked about Keefe?

B: *nods* What about training with my brother?

K: Fitzy-boy was so jealous though, when I got my time with Sophie.

S: Since when do you call me Sophie? Not to be rude or anything, but I always thought it was Foster.

K: *solemn* I only call you Sophie when I'm being serious, Sophie. *hugs S* Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I'm being honest.

S: *slightly blushing* uh... you did NOT just make a My Little Pony reference.

K: oh yes I _did_! *high-pitched stereotypical white girl voice* mm-hm girl oh you _know_ I just went there! Girl we can go get a mani-pedi and some Starbucks and I will hunt that girl down! Did she just say that about my dress? Boo, you goin' down! What did you just say about me? Hold my flower! *tosses random flower out of his hair and gives it to S*

S: Kick his butt baby, I got yo flower!

B, D, and F: ...

F: oh no... has Keefe been on Tumblr again?

D: great...

B: what just happened? I'm so confused.

S and K: *high five*

K: Boo, you fabulous! *kisses S's cheek*

S: K-Keefe!

B: ugh. See y'all nect chapter, where we'll be reacting to LodeStar! Sorry we didn't talk about Neverseen that much...

 **Wow. It got SO off topic. I like MLP, but you won't catch me saying that IRL. I also like that Tumblr post... one of my faves. Review and tell me what you liked, and if you know which Tumblr post it was! I'll do a prank on Fitz next chappie, and I'll probably include more Tumblr references. Probably won't point them out though, I'll let you guys see if y'all can find them! Love you all! Reviews get you virtual cookies! *blows air kisses! bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I thought that since I'm done with my chores, I'll go ahead and update this. I can't believe I have a whopping 96 reviews! Almost as many as Unbroken. Unbroken has 100 reviews, and I went back and read them. TBH, you guys inspired me. I think I might try to pick back up on Unbroken, even though it was set in Neverseen. Part of why I discontinued it was _because_ Neverseen came out, and I didn't want to have it conflict with the actual plot. But... maybe it'll turn out. I will update MitLC after this! Honestly, I'm probably going to be extremely busy this school year. I'm planning on doing competitive swimming and lacrosse, and then I'm trying to take honors classes and even maybe an AP or two. According to my friends, a C in an AP class is an A in an honors class. I've always made A's (and a B or two, but only when my teachers were unfair or they didn't teach things properly), and I don't want a C to ruin the reputation. Anyhoo, this chapter will be a react to Lodestar! Who's excited? I am! I will try and keep this more about Lodestar (the react to Neverseen was so off-topic...)**

 **React to: Lodestar!**

 **So... what do you guys hate about Lodestar?**

*K gives F a piece of gum, and D laughs silently behind F's back*

B: *ignoring them* Well that's easy. *glares at S and K* You two basically had a flirtfest this entire book! He's a traitor!

S: *bashful* We were not having a _flirtfest_! We just had updates! And see, he had a plan! Oh gosh though, I hate that my human parents got kidnapped. I'm so worried and scared... and Mr. Forkle died... *sobs*

D: there, there... *pats S on the back* it'll be okay...

S: *angrily jerks away* AND THEN FINTAN'S STUPID SELF JUST _HAD_ TO BE ALIVE! ARGHHHHHHHHH!

D, F, and B: *backs away slowly*

K: *walks toward S slowly* Calm down Sophie, we'll get him. We'll smash his stupid self into a box and ship him to Exile ourselves!

B: Um... Fitz...?

F: *chewing* Hm?

B: *pales* You're... you're turning... gray...

F: *looks at his hands* AH! I'M TURNING INTO SANDOR!

S: *eyes shining* You look like a rock!

F: THIS IS NOT NORMAL

S: Since when are ever normal?

F: BUT THIS IS UN-NORMALER THAN USUAL

K and D: The gum was riiiiiiiiiiiiiiigged! *slaps a high five*

Tam and Linh: Hi

 **Oh hey! It's you two! Oh gosh *blush* Hi Tam**

T: ...?

L: So I hated how Mr. Forkle died. He did give us a home at the Black Swan, and now he's gone...

 **I cried at that part. *feels the tears coming***

L: Oh FreeFall-chan... I know... *eyes watery*

T: *sigh* women...

L: *eyes dry up immediately* excuse me? what?

T: I-I said men!

L: good. I must've misheard you then.

S and co.: Oh hi guys!

T and L: Hi

S: I liked how you guys showed up more in this book. I don't like your parents that much though...

T: I don't like them either. *stares off in the distance* Emotional abuse is not okay.

S: Any abuse is not okay.

Everyone: *nods* _Neverrrrrrrrrr_

L: FreeFall-chan, maybe next chapter should be about abuse. I think everyone has a lot to say about that, especially with what the Neverseen has done.

 **I don't know, some readers could be upset by that. I don't want anyone to be upset.**

L: I see. We'll need to get the readers' opinions. We could put a warning next chapter too

T: Yeah. Next chapter would get kind of serious.

S: Yeah...

K: I think I should lighten the mood. I found a Tumblr post and I thought it was so funny I nearly popped a lung I was laughing so hard!

D: You nearly... popped a lung?

K: Yeah. So like, this person says that their granny would mark people out in her yearbook whenever they died and would write deceased and stuff, and-

T: How is this lightening the mood?

K: just hear me out, Bangs Boy. And so they were like, "we found it morbid" and stuff, and then they said that their granny wanted to win. And so then someone _else_ said that it wasn't a yearbook. it was _a hit list_. *laughs* get it? get it?

Everyone but K: ... *crickets chirp loudly*

K: dang. Tough crowd.

S: hm. So _that_ just happened...

B: I think he could've done better with his delivery.

F: Guys I spit out the gum and I'm STILL GRAY. HELP ME

B: even your hair is gray. Sophie was right, you do look like a rock.

F: Guys HALP ME NOW

D: *HELP

F: did you just correct me. You did NOT just correct me :(

D: Dude you just used an emoticon. We're talking, not texting. WTH?

F: Dude you just abbreviated what the heck. *talks in a voice slightly higher* "We're talking, not texting."

D: did you just

K: WOW. You just Mimicked Dex.

F: I'm practicing. It's super difficult though. How do you do it?

K: *icily* Mother taught me.

T: I thought you had daddy issues.

K: I have mommy issues too

T: welcome to the club :/

S: Sigh.

B: Okay now we're getting weird. We're using emoticons AND voicing our actions. This is getting out of hand.

D: Um... um... FREEFALL-CHAN FIX US

L: FreeFall-chan!

Everyone: FREEFALL-CHAN 0^0

 **OKAY OKAY. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY! *tosses virtual cookies everywhere* BYE GUYS!**

Everyone: *scrambles for cookies* READERS CAN REVIEW AND WE'LL GIVE UP OUR HOSTAGES! *Points at virtual cookies, now in a virtual bag*


	12. Chapter 12

**HNGHHHHHH. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I said I'd update MitLC yesterday, AND I DIDN'T. I am honestly so ashamed. See, I finished this and then I went off and decided that I was going to continue rereading Neverseen (and then I started reading Lodestar, but my head hurt so I went to sleep). Man... I forgot how much Foster-Keefe fluff was in there. TBH, I think I might have a cavity because it was so sweet. BUT THERE WAS SOPHITZ TOO. AND IT WAS CUTE. Mrs. Messenger is messing with my ship! I really REALLY love Sokeefe. BUT THEN SOPHITZ BECOMES CUTE. My heart is torn (but I'm still too far onto the Sokeefe side to get out). I think that if it were me writing the story, I would do Sokeefe, Litz, Bam, and... dang. Who to ship Dex with? I think Marex. Marex is kinda cute, when I think about it. I read a Ditz story, and... *drumroll* it was kind of cute. Even though I don't ship it, it was still cute. The author (lovelunalovegood) is such a talented writer! Let's see... I read another really good one, and it was a Tophie ship. I think I'm gonna write a Tophie story, because it would get boring if all I wrote was Sokeefe! I'll also try my hand at a Sophitz. *sigh* I remember when I was a die-hard Sophitz shipper and I drew a bunch of fanart for it. *sigh* Those were the days before Exile... and then I found it unforgivable when he treated Sophie like poo. And then Everblaze came out and I was like "dang Sophitz vs. Sokeefe begins". And I journeyed onto the Sokeefe path and now I'm addicted to it even though I honestly think it's bad for my emotional health (all the feels are gonna give me a heart attack). Anyway, this chapter, I think I'll have them react to... ICE CREAM (I decided not to do the abuse thing, since a reviewer told me that it might get too serious. Thanks!)**

 **React: Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream**

S: Sorry FreeFall, but I just had a really big revelation. So guys, you know how Forkle rearranged is Kerlof?

Everyone: Uh-huh... yeah...

S: Well... _Granite_ rearranged is Tiergan.

Everyone: *gasp*

B: OMG you're right!

F: Wowzers how'd we miss such important clues?

D: But... why isn't Squall rearranged to spell Juline?

S: Hm... Perhaps it was only for Granite and Forkle...?

T: ...

 **H-Hi Tam**

T: Oh hi.

L: Be nicer!

T: Hello FreeFall-chan, how does ice cream work?

 **Oh, well, it doesn't "work" per say. It's eaten and it's delicious but I can't have too much because dairy makes me sick. I can have like a half cup of milk and a slice of cheese on my sandwich though!**

T: that... sounds a lot like Miette actually. She is your character though, so...

 **:)**

L: Okay so guys I ordered us each a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, which is apparently really good. Two Phish Foods, two Cherry Garcias, two Chunky Monkeys, and one Half-Baked. They're all on the Top Ten B&J's list according to AmericasBestOnline under the ice cream section. *holds up iPad*

S: Woah! Where'd you get that? I didn't think we had enough leftover human money after we bought gelato.

D: I made her one. I call it... the iMallowmelt. See?

*iMallowmelt has a bitten mallowelt in place of the bitten apple*

S: Wow. Impressive!

L: ZOMG it. Is. Amazing!

T: What does the 'Z' stand for? I know the rest is for 'oh my gosh', 'oh my goodness', etc.

L: *mysterious tone* nooooooobody knoooooooows...

K: I'm here! Dibs on a Chunky Monkey!

D: Eh?! We're already calling dibs?! Dibs on a Phish Food!

S: Half Baked!

L: The other Chunky Monkey!

B: The Cherry Garcia! Phish Food sounds super gross. That flaky stuff humans put in fish tanks smells nasty! Why would they put it in ice cream?

F: it's just you and me, Tam. What's in the Phish Food?

L: Fish-shaped chocolate pieces with marshmallow chunks in vanilla ice cream. Cherry Garcia is cherry ice cream with cherries and chocolate chunks.

T: *emotionless* What color are-

F: Phish Food.

T: ...

L: So... Tam gets the pink ice cream.

T: This is outrageous.

F: You don't sound too upset about it. You might really like it!

*ice cream arrives*

Everyone: *digs into ice cream*

T: BONJOUR MON CHER IT IS DELICIEUX

S: Hello my dear it is delicious?

T: I may have picked up some Italian.

S: That is French, mon amie.

T: ...

S: My friend.

T: ah.

K: Tophie shall never sail. I will make that ship hit an iceberg so hard it'll go down faster than the Titanic on steroids.

S: Wouldn't the Titanic on steroids be even more indestructible?

K: No, the Titanic on steroids would be faster.

S: *facepalm*

T: dude chill I told you I only see her as a friend. *glances nervously at Biana*

B: *is looking at Dex as he makes her an iMallowmelt too*

D: *shoves spoonful of ice cream into his mouth* this is really good. Better than the gelato, even!

F: yummy!

S: Aw *blushes because imagine a chibi Fitz with a spoonful of ice cream saying "yummy!" It. Is. Cute.*

K: *slightly jealous* *okay very jealous* *shoves spoonful of ice cream in his mouth* Yummy!

S: Aw *blushes because imagine a chibi Keefe too :D*

L: I think ice cream is really good. Like seriously, don't let me get my hands on world dominance because all of ice cream will be mine

Everyone: *backs away slowly as Linh lets out an evil laugh that doesn't sound very evil but they are being polite*

 **Well then, I think that we should wrap things up here! We have 98 reviews, and- *soft boom in the background* Um... hold on... *runs to check on the Keeper crew***

K: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

F: AHHHHHHHH! *hair is rainbow colored*

D: HAHAHA IT WORKED HE DIDN'T NOTICE THE ELIXIR

K: WE ARE EVIL

S: you really are.

K: *pouts* but I won't be evil for you Sophie!

B: Dude

T: Hey reviewers, how about you tell Dex and Keefe some ideas for pranks on Fitz *winks*

 ***BLUUUUUUUUSH***

L: FreeFall-chan!

T: Is our Fanfiction Author okay?

 **I will be okay, I must recover from that wink attack. *runs away* *calls back* Leeeeeeeeave reviewwwwwwwws!**

T: So leave reviews on pranks and react ideas and stuff. There's no Tumblr reference in here though, sorry! *ducks head shyly*

L: Oh and FreeFall-chan will draw the chibi Fitz and Keefe with ice cream and put it on a blog she will start! And she'll try to update MitLC tomorrow, even though she knows she's busy. I will force her into it though! I might take it easy on her though because she doesn't feel well and since she doesn't have any medicine and she's had a headache yesterday and her stomach's been killing her today (her friends made her run a lot today and she nearly threw up too!) She WILL start drawing tomorrow though. When she updates this react she'll give the link too! Good bye FreeFall-chan's readers!

Everyone: Bye bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I think I'm a night owl. I stay up reading and writing, and I can keep my eyes open all night if I need to. It's probably not a good thing, but I can go up to two days without sleep. I read somewhere though that you can actually die from not sleeping though... so I usually go to sleep and then sleep until noon. I'm slightly surprised that no one leaves reviews anymore... well, some people still do. Shout out to readers who review! I see that KotLC reacts are becoming really popular :) I'm so glad.**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker: Gotcha! The pranks are on! I'll throw in some Sophitz for you, and this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for reviewing :)**

 **React to... Bookshelves!**

S: This is sort of... mundane. But all the same, we shall react! Thank you to TheGreatSophieVacker... wait. Sophie V-Vacker? *bluuuuuuuuush* OMG

F: No. Where's Alvar? He's not getting away with this. Sophie, I'm going to make it very clear that I won't let you marry Alvar. I'm gonna object!

S: I would _never_ marry Alvar! He's, like, evil! And my kidnapper! And my torturer! There's only one other Vacker who I would ever marry and... um... I'm gonna stop myself right there.

F: N-no! Keep going. Is this having to do with that secret you won't tell me? *wiggles eyebrows*

K: Dude stop. That's my thing. _I_ wiggle my eyebrows at Foster, and she's supposed to blush when _I_ do it.

F: Well I guess she just likes me better. *covers mouth in surprise* I-I mean, um, she probably likes me better. Ya know... 'cause I didn't run off to the Neverseen and all... and... er... _I_ have better hair.

*room is so silent a pin could drop*

T: NO. I have the best hair.

F: *cough* not for long you two *cough*

T and K: What? _What did you say?_

F: *smirks victoriously*

T: *hair turns hot pink, except for the silver part*

K: *hair becomes barf green colored dreadlocks*

T and K: OMG NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

F: It's not over!

K: *hair falls out* Oh my gosh I'm freaking BALD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

T: *hairs grows out to where it drags on the floor* no no the dirt! _The dirt_! It's so... *voice becomes a hushed whisper* _pink_.

L: Awwwww! *high fives Fitz* Tammy-wammy's a pretty, pretty princess!

T: No! I'm gonna cut it all off! *slices hair off with scissors, hair grows back out*

F: I bet you didn't see me slip an Iggy elixir into your breakfast.

S: I did

K: Foster, why wouldn't you warn us? We're supposed to be Team Foster-Keefe!

F: Well now it's Team Sophitz *pulls Sophie over and wraps a victorious arm around her shoulders*

S: *blush*

F: *blush* O-oh I mean...

S: *blush* I, uh, think it's, um...

S and F: *bluuuuuuuuuuuuush*

B: So cute!

S: Wait. Bookshelves.

D: *walks in* *sees K and T* HAHAHAHAHAHA! FITZ GOT REVENGE!

T: WHAT FOR?! WHAT DID I DO?

S: GUYS. Bookshelves.

F: They are sturdy. They are useful. They are... _conventional_.

S: ...

B: okay... not sure what was up with the emphasis on "conventional" but okay

 **I like bookshelves when they are full of books. I don't like empty bookshelves**

T: *wails* my haaaaaaaaair...

K: Dude we can be brothers in bad hairdom...

T: *deadpans* I still don't like you.

K: *raises hands in surrender* Okay... okay... I feel ya bro... I feel ya

D: Keefe you're being creepy. Nobody wants to picture you feeling Tam up

L: OH MY GOSH WHYYYYYYYY *sobs dramatically*

D: You pictured it *pats L's shoulder in pity*

L: Tam promise me you won't let Keefe do that

T: I will stick a melder in his eye if he even tries

L: Good. Team Teefe will not be a thing *looks at Fanfiction authors* Anyone want to give it a go though?

 ***picks up rifle* I love you Keefe but Tam is _mine_**

K: woah FreeFall calm down I already have my eyes set on someone *not so subtle glance at S*

B: *pout*

S: U-uh...

K: Seriously Foster you need to solve the triangle. We can't create the illuminati

S: WAIT

S: IT IS REAL *draws a triangle*

S: WAIT FOR IT *draws Neverseen eye in the middle*

S: BAM

S: ILLUMINATI

Everyone: OHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOSH

F: Sophie put it down SOPHIE PUT IT DOWN

K: Fits we can't become the illuminati

F: One of us must go

K: I-

F: and it sure won't be me

S: Um guys

B: enough with the reality TV-worthy drama. We're supposed to be reacting to bookshelves

Everyone: They're pretty great.

T: Useful.

D: Practical.

B: Magical.

S: Bookful wait what

B: Look, bookshelves are magical.

S: I thought elves don't believe in magic?

B: We don't. But in human movies, _they are magical_. Pull that book and shift that other one to the left, and remove the encyclopedia and BAM secret staircase to the villains' laboratory.

S: ...

F: ...

K: ...

D: okay don't look at me she must've found mom's movie collection.

B: They are super entertaining

D: wait... mom's part of the Black Swan... so... wow. Suddenly, my mom having human movies makes a lot more sense

 **Refer to Book One when Dex reveals his mom watches human movies. It makes a lot more sense, since the Black Swan concerns themselves with humans and now it isn't so weird that Juline watches movies**

B: so let's end the chapter at that

T: *flips his hair as best he can* *fails*

K: *rubs his bald head* ugh. Yeah let's end this, so I can have my hair back next chapter.

 ***cue end credits* LOVE YOU ALL PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS**

 **...**

 **Really though. Reviews? Sounds like a fair trade :D a chapter for reviews *wink wink* ;D**


End file.
